Conventional forms of wattles and logs used for perimeter sediment control, slope length shortening, and check dam applications are generally circular in cross section. The circular structure results from the method of construction in which a tube of netting is stuffed with filler from one end. When installed, less than the entire diameter of the circular log will contact the ground due to its shape, resulting in performance issues that require additional installation steps to address. Water tends to flow between the ground and convention cylindrical wattles and logs since they lack sufficient contact and downward pressure to form adequate barriers to water flow. The additional installation steps that are sometimes taken with conventional wattles and logs can include the digging of trenches and the extensive use of ropes to anchor the circular wattles and logs in place. Use of anchoring ropes tends to result in water flowing between the circular log and the rope, thereby undercutting the log and at least partially defeating the purpose thereof. Furthermore, the performance efficiency per unit of weight of a conventional wattle log is not optimal due to the log being wider in diameter than the diameter of the portion thereof that actually contacts the ground.
Consequently, there is a need for a system that provides for perimeter sediment control, slope length shortening, and check dam applications that can address one or more of these and other shortcomings.